Abandonment: a sequel
by kirenuchiha1
Summary: Sequel to Enchantment: A old firend/lover of the Lord Sesshomaru named Sukina tries to seperate him and his mate out of jealousy and disgust. Will he believe the women who broke his hard or his mate who mended it back together. Rating k for now but may change by very and maybe even another baby
1. The family

Kiren is back and ready for action. Lol yeah this is my sequel so hope you guys enjoyed Enchantment will now enjoy Abandonment and I'll make this like 8 or 9 chapters =) and wah la enjoy.

Abandonment Chapter 1 I do not own Inuyasha sorry =(

The day was bright and warm around the forest and rays of sun shined from the trees high above. In one of them trees young prince Inu Taisho jr. sat reading as he usually did during the day and night while as in the afternoon he practiced his swordsmanship and archery. He was a book worm or at least that what his mother teased and called her 12 year old son. Raiko his younger sister, his OVERLY intelligent sister half the time she said things that probably their father wouldn't understand. When it came to book smarts he was the mastermind but just smarts she was. Raiko was inseparable from her father as a toddler and even now...his little princess. When she was three no one and I mean no one couldn't separate her from the demon Lord only Rin could depend on what it was. Even though Raiko was not promoted to practice with her brother she could find other ways of defending herself. For intense when she was almost 5 (8 going on 9 now) a demon disguised himself as a servant and kidnapped the young princess thinking sense she was the prized daughter and a girl she would have no chance fighting off a group of full fledged lizard _youkai's _boy oh boy were they wrong. Though she didn't fight she used her head. Mother told her of herbs not to use such as poisoned ones and herbs for tea's and medicines. She didn't think that would come in handy until that moment. When the demon "servant" dragged her along she grabbed two handfuls of Elace herb which was a poisoness herb used to make amnesia for demons and kill off demon wasps in the summer. She was lead deep in the forest to be thrown into what she knew was a carriage and rubbed all the Elace on her skin that was exposed and stuffed the rest in her dress pockets that were hidden inside. There was 6 demons in counting discussing either they should hold her for ransom or just kill her or she stopped listening after that for two glowing yellow eyes to hiss at her. "make tea _little girl _" He hissed at her she lowered her head and did as told it was too bad for him he didn't see her smirk as she ran to start the tea in the now basement cellar thing she was being held in. When she was done making the tea she added the Elace leaves in each of the cups luckily it was tasteless but not colorless (it's green I'm pretty sure they won't notice) she thought to herself. Walking back with her head down she put the tray down next to the same demon who hissed at her earlier. He grabbed her roughly to practically shove her when letting go grabbing his hands in pain at the burning sensation. **p.s readers because Raiko is more human than demon the poison dosen't affect her as much but do make her skin burn. **Only one of the demons reacted because the rest who drunk the tea had passed out from the irritation (she didn't put enough to kill them) while that one was focused on his comrade rather than her he didn't notice the castle guards walk in alongside Raiko's brother who had followed her there with caution not to try anything that would harm his sister. Sense then Lord Sesshomaru had at least two guards with them at all times in or out of sight. Inu jr. picked his body guard who was actually a girl and also years old. Why a nine year old body guard? Because she is one of the best her family has served the Takahashi's for generations sense birth she was though girl or not there was no exceptions they were all treated the same. No favorites so they didn't rebel and hate each other and etc.. Her name is Emiko and isn't just Inu jr.'s body guard but also friend, after all his father always said it's those you underestimate is the one's you should fear most. Raiko's body guard name was Nakai, he was quiet scary looking but very nice he is also Emiko's eldest brother being 21. Raiko got along with him well he played them girly princess type games with her allot if Inu could not. Aunt Ayumi also came by wih her newborn son Yukichi and husband Ryuuchiro but we ca;l him Uncle Ryuu or just Rie (mom calls him Rie more though). Oh not to forget Uncle Inuyasha and Auntie Kagome with their herd of kids dad likes to say allot. Okay I'll try to name them all in other forgive me if I disarrange them, Daichi, Yuusuke, Hisaro, Taro, Mikiru, Ren, Rin (twins), Mimiko, Kariko, Sen?-something umm..oh! yeah its twin boys Senkotsu, Sinkotsu, sayuri and youngest Kohana who is a baby. Yeah those are all my cousins though The first two were born before me and third Hisaro was born months before I.

(**Sesshomaru**) Walking through the forest sniffing out my mate and a unfamiliar scent moving close towards her. Finally finding the clearing where she stood talking to a.. Demoness who seemed oddly familiar? wait was that Suki as in Sukino the women I was going to marry and was to be my mate until she cheated when I was at war. We are nothing more then friends now and that only. " Oh love it would seem a friend has came along way here to see you" she smiled towards me that I couldn't help but smile back " Yes we are war friends I mean her father the former Lord of the East is...was friends with My father that is how we know each other" I said to my wife who was looking towards me not seeing Suki's frown (That's it? not going to tell her the whole truth aye) I glared at her when Rin turned back to face her " Well that's great I mean you guys still being firends and all how about we got eat dinner and catch up hmmm?" Rin suggested being as bubbly as ever. "Oh and by the way Inuyasha and Ayumi are coming over for a vist tomorrow morning" "Oh goodie the Western fortress is going to be overthrown by screaming children" I said with a hint of annoyance for her to just giggle and Suki saying nothing following closely behind.

(**In Dinning Room) **"Suki I would like you to meet my children" The Lord said turning his attention to his children "This is my son Inu Taisho the second" He said gaining the attention of his 11 year old who was deep in thought of his book 'The kindness of a stranger' **p.s yeah that book was really good some who like sad but good realistic stories should read it. **to look up and smile "Welcome" he said simply with a small smile going back into his book. "Or book room" Rin said giggling "Mom!" Embarrassed the boy hid his red face in his book. "And my daughter Raiko" the Lord finished off saying pointing to a empty chair where his youngest child should have been. "Or where my daughter was? Ran he yelled to the guard where is Raiko" Before the guard could reply Raiko entered the room with her curly brown hair swaying behind her in a high ponytail and Nakai right behind. "Sorry I am late I was caught up in my paintings for Inu's birthday" she said blushing knowing that Inu was looking at her. "Alright I'd like you to meet my childhood friend Suki" he said turning to the Demoness who was sitting next to Rin. Bowing she smiled sweetly towards her " It is nice to meet you Suki-chan I am Raiko" "And same towards you" Suki replied. That's when dinner began and father as usual had the guards eat their meals at the table as well and we said are prayers and dug in. Brother put down his book and ate as well giving me a knowing look I guess I wasn't the only person suspicious of this childhood friend of are father.


	2. Wear abouts unkown?

Chapter two of Abandonment enjoy

The sun rose into the sky a little to slowly to me leaning up slowly to stretch and yawn looking besides me at my husband still half dressed after are love making last night. At least I had the decency to put his kimono over me geeesh time for wakey wakey. Climbing on top of him I rubbed my face against his gently for him to grab my waist and push me against his naked form. I moaned at the feeling " As much as I like to but now is not the time my love" I whispered softly in his ear for him to crack open and eye and smile " Alright" Giving up and finally getting off the bed and dressing. After we were dressed and the guards, servants and everybody in the Western Fortress was up and ready to eat we headed to the dining room where we ate breakfast and dinner while lunch we ate outside or picnicked. "Oh I have to pee really bad I be their in a sec" I said before running off noticing him rolling his eyes (I'll tease him later for that) I ran in are room and into the bathroom to release my bladder. After I was done I saw Suki I went up to talk to her " Mornin- *slap* wtf? did she just slap me. I looked at her in disbelief feeling my bruised cheek to see her smirking evilly at me " You think your better than me whore" "What are you tal= SHUT UP I don't know who hired you to become a slave of that retarted obsessive Sarah but I know for a fact that you're not fooling me, you are nothing but _human filth _nothing more than a toy I can't believe he even had a child with you ugghh" she had a disgusted face " Probably gave him something" Now that pissed Rin off so she instead of slapping punched her tackled her and continued beating her. Guards hearing the commotion grabbed their lady by the stomach and pulled the women apart. Then Lord Sesshomaru came and things got should I say awkward. "What is going on here" he questioned astonished on what he just witnessed from his wife. Rin was going to explain when Suki literally lunged herself to her husband and started crying " She was angry at me for no reason she she- she said I was trying to take you from me and I I I'm a aaa whore" she sniffed into his chest "I did no such thing I do not attack people for no apparent reason I don't have issues" Rin yelled defending herself. Sesshomaru trying to get a clinging Suki off of himself and say something to his very pissed off wife she yelled at him " Fine if you're not going to believe me I guess there shouldn't be a reason I'm here" and with that she walked away. Shock was a understatement to what the lord was feeling and the facial expression he had. Suki had let go and said she was going to her room to get cleaned up. Sesshomaru sent the guards back to their duties. Stress is what he was feeling now "Women" he said aloud shaking his head. Raiko was scared, angry and in disbelief all at once to what she witnessed she was going to show Suki her paintings until her mother came along and the whatever that was happened so as the little princess she was she ran off to find her father in the one place she knew he went when upset... Grandfathers study. Off she went running almost down to the basement past the dungeons and past three corridors to the study not knowing Suki was following her. Young Raiko's mind was rushed with adrenalin she wasn't using her senses right she didn't see Suki follow her. When she entered the study she expected to see father there in his chair with his hand on his chin eyes closed concentrating on what to do next. Putting down her paintings she was just about to leave when she bumped into Suki who was smirking keenly down upon her ' I know what you did to mother and I'm going to have father execute you on the spot for threaten the lady of the west' Raiko shouted with pure anger. "Oh is that so little one unless you can talk telepathically I don't think you are" She laughed "You can't tattle if you're not around to tell" She said moving in closer to back into the wall were she knew the hidden door was to the village. Once Suki hit her leaving her blood and scent as evidence that's all Raiko needed for her brother, father guards and all to know what had happened. Suki laughed to dead stop and curiously look at the now smirking girl before her "Good job leaving my scent" Raiko said with Suki's eyes widening before she pulled the Dog shaped leaver and the wall changed before Suki new it Raiko was gone. Trying desperately to pull the leaver but for no luck. Quickly cleaning up the blood she then burned her rag and dumped the bucket putting back the cleaning products and all they items she had used away, forgetting all about the paintings Raiko had left behind for father and failing to smell the air around her for if she had she would have picked up the very light smell of Inu Taisho the second also known as the master of disguise.

**Dunn Dunn Dunn please Review and tell me what you think =) oh and if there's anything you need more explaining or details off I'll be glad to help bye bye love- Kiren**


End file.
